Worst Vacation EVER
by SSAFunbar
Summary: What better way to spend your vacaion than being sick... Prentiss decided to take the job and move to Paris so Hotch, Reid, and Garcia decide to help her move in then take some much needed vacation time. Please note as a warning, this is bad!


"I've never been to Paris before," Reid said as he joined Prentiss on the jet followed by Garcia and Hotch; each carrying an extra box of belongings.

"Oh, it's beautiful; especially at night," Prentiss said then added, "That was one of my favorite things to do while I was hiding out; walking the city at night."

"Oo, I'm so excited to be going," Garcia exclaimed.

"Well, this will be the fun part of the trip you know; the eight and a half hour flight," Prentiss said sarcastically.

"An eight plus hour flight for a two week get away to Paris? I think I'll live." Garcia responded then asked, "Have you ever been Hotch?"

"Haley and I went there for our honey moon." He answered.

"Oh," she almost gasped then, wanting to change the conversation before it got depressing, she said, "So, Em, tell us about your apartment."

"It's big. There's one big building complex that houses three apartments. Each has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room and outside for us all to share is a swimming pool. Which you are all welcomed to use after officially moved in."

"Cool. Do you think Sergio will like it there?"

"I think he will after a few days, right now he's too mad at me to relies we've moved."

"I'm goanna miss him; he was the only animal that actually liked me." Reid said.

"You can come and visit him anytime you want." Prentiss informed him.

After a few minutes of silence, the pilot said over the onboard intercom, "We have a long flight today folks so you might as well get comfortable."

"Thank god that's over," Garcia complained. "I hope it really is worth it."

"After you help me, we can go on a shopping spree, okay?" Prentiss offered and received a grin of approval.

Thankfully, her new apartment was too awfully far from the airport; only about an hour and a half away.

"Wow," Reid breathed as they pulled up to it. The driveway was a circle and in the middle was a flower garden that was blooming all around.

"I know," Prentiss sounded slightly smug.

Most of the furniture that was there was something that Prentiss had bought when she was there last and kept to what she thought might never be seen again. So really, the only things that needed to be unpacked were cloths, books, and other decretive things like photos. The process took about five hours mainly due to Prentiss nitpicking every little thing and by the time they finally finished, it was time to find something to eat.

With an empty fridge, the only thing to do was head out to grab a bite. It was Emily that chose where to go because she was the most familiar with the town.

"I just want to put on a clean shirt then we can go," Garcia said practically running into one of the two bed rooms.

That was when Hotch decided to speak up and said, "I'm going to stay here if you don't mind."

"Are you feeling all right?" Reid asked.

"I think I spent too much time with Dave and I'm getting his cold."

"I'm sorry. We'll bring you back something," Prentiss offered.

"Thank you," he said leaving to find the other bedroom to get some sleep.

Seconds later, Garcia was back joining the other two and they were off.

Throughout the night, it seemed that the bathroom was all ways occupied by either Hotch or Reid as they took turns throwing up into the toilet. By morning, Hotch had nearly stopped however Reid was still taking repeated trips.

Before returning home the night before, the three had gone to a store to pick out a few cereals and some milk for the morning. That was where Prentiss, Garcia, and Hotch were sitting when Reid left the bathroom again to join them.

"Are you okay, Reid?" Garcia asked worried.

"I think I have food poisoning from the escargot I had last night. It should pass eventually."

"Some vacation this is for you guys," Emily said.

"Hopefully we won't be sick the whole time," Hotch practically groaned.

"No offense, but I don't want to catch what you got," Garcia started looking at Hotch. "So I think that us girls should go out for out shopping spree that you promised."

"I agree with you on that, I know this place we should start with too. You are goanna love the shoes there." Em smiled getting a gleeful noise from her companion.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Reid asked.

"Get better, rest…" Garcia suggested through a mouthful of lucky charms.

"Ugh," he groaned then had to jump up and run to the bathroom again.

Prentiss got up wordlessly to change and when she came back, Garcia left to take her turn. While Garcia was changing, Reid returned again but only to take off past her as she returned.

"I think we should be leaving now, bye Hotch," Garcia said pulling on Emily's arm.

It was hours later when Reid was able to sit for half an hour at a time without running to the bathroom again So that was where they were now; Hotch laying on the couch flipping the channels on the tv knowing very well that he would never understand a word of what was being said, finally deciding on what looked to be an action movie while Reid sat perched on an arm chair waiting for when he would need to bolt again. This was clearly the best way for two sick puppies to bond.

It was quiet except for the chatter on the TV and the occasional flush of the toilet. Neither felt up the having a conversation and so they continued that way for another hour. Suddenly there came a loud buzzing noise from the TV as a red bar ran across the top with the words 'Attention: veille d'orages violents pour les villes suivantes…' written in white.

"What does that mean?" Hotch asked looking at Reid.

"It's a thunderstorm warning," he answered.

"So nothing we really have to worry about then?"

"Nah, not unless it becomes severe to the point it's knocking out power but I doubt it will get to that point."

That would be the most conversing they would do until they heard the door being unlocked and in came the two girls chatting lively about some guy they saw.

"Hey, how are you two feeling?" Prentiss asked.

"I feel like crap." Hotch said blatantly.

"I-" Reid started but was cut off by himself as he fled to the bathroom for the umpteenth time that day.

"I take that as not better." Garcia finished for him.

When he came back, he said, "Slightly better, I'm not vomiting as often, so that's a good sign."

"Well, that's good to hear," Garcia said. "We had decided to bring you some ice cream but on the way here, they melted and so we had to eat them instead. So that means that when you're feeling better, we will get you some that won't be melted."

"Um, thanks," Reid sounded unsure if that would be the right response.

At that moment, the same things were being thought by both men: worst vacation ever; sick, no ice cream, rain, vomiting, stuck inside, more vomiting and just plain ugh.

A/N: wow; that was really bad, I'm sorry. I know you probably don't want to review this and I don't blame you but if you do decide to, please don't tell me how bad it was, I already know. Uuuugh… anyways, I don't own anything. Oh, and just so it's noted the reasons why no one else went follow: Morgan- no vacation time left and no one to watch clooney, Rossi- sick, JJ- Will is away for a work thing and no one can watch Henry.


End file.
